


Wild Flowers

by wanderlustlover



Category: Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay, Milliways, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Ysabel - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Bound isn’t all the fun on anyone the longer it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> All of Edward Cullen and Meg Ford AU pieces come from them having met in Milliways Bar, at least a handful of years before his canon (thus, changing that it ever did happen) and a good while after The Fionavar Trilogy (leaving Ysabel's events entirely erased, as well.) 
> 
> All of these were written for Georgia.

“This is your surprise?” He loves the little wrinkle of confusion, even in her frustration. Being Bound isn’t all the fun on anyone the longer it gets. There’s even the tired, answer wanting, apology in her next word. “Wild flowers?”

“From Ontario.”

Except she’s staring at him, at his obvious statement, and she’s not getting it at all. He picked one of them from the simple vase. He reached out, allowing for her stillness, to draw her hand up, placing it between her fingers.

“If you can’t go home, I’ll simply keep bringing it here to you. Piece by piece.”


End file.
